


Like Lovers Do

by Taimatsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Yaoi, kiyohana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: É apenas mais uma noite de filmes clichês com refrigerante e pipoca (e chocolate), conversa casual e sexo, como os amantes fazem.





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Então, né, essa era pra ser minha primeira fic KiyoHana, mas as outras duas acabaram saindo antes rs Ela ficou GRANDE, muito maior que o planejado, mas.... Okay né!   
> Informação talvez (des)necessária: o título da fic é por causa da música Here comes the rain again – Eurythmics, não que tenha relação com a fic em si, mas música me inspira e é o que eu estava ouvindo quando tive a ideia. O lemon foi inspirado na música Skin – Rihanna.   
> Enjoy!

Kiyoshi cantarolou com um sorriso no rosto, com cuidado despejou o conteúdo ainda quente do saco de pipoca numa bacia, usou a praticidade de suas mãos grandes para pegar também dois refrigerantes e uma barra de chocolate. Dali foi para a sala. 

Era tarde da noite de um final de semana tranquilo após uma semana agitada, uma ótima desculpa para relaxar e gastar um tempo com seu namorado assistindo um filme. Ou, mais precisamente, ele vai assistir enquanto Hanamiya é imerso num livro; o ex-armador acha uma perda de tempo “queimar neurônios” em frente a tevê com coisas irrelevantes como filmes. Apesar de abrir exceção para filmes de terror com grupos de adolescentes sendo mortos um por um e muito sangue.

Mas isso não é suficiente para desanima-lo, qualquer oportunidade de estar com Makoto é válida e pretende aproveitar o quanto possível o momento, já que ninguém sabe quando ele vai se cansar de olhar para a sua cara de idiota – palavras de Hanamiya –, demorou um pouco, mas Kiyoshi acabou por entender que seu namorado é alguém que aprecia o próprio espaço e tempo sozinho, ele respeita isso, porque assim como um gato encurralado Makoto é imprevisível. 

Ao entrar na sala escutou sua voz sobre o som dos créditos do filme que estava assistindo, não ficou surpreso em encontra-lo no sofá ao lado do abajur na meia-luz, com os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, um livro grosso aberto sobre as pernas e o celular descansando no apoio de braço, no viva-voz. Estava tão absorto pela conversa que não reconheceu sua presença até passar por ele e oferecer a barra do doce amargo, que prontamente foi tomado da sua mão sem pestanejar. 

Rindo da reação rápida dele ao botar os olhos sobre o chocolate, se acomodou no espaço vazio ao seu lado e deixou a bacia de pipoca entre eles, mesmo sabendo que ela não vai ser tocada pelo outro. Procurou por outro filme na lista e com o canto dos olhos pegou Hanamiya abrindo a embalagem com os dentes, foi quando notou algo que achava interessante apesar de nem sempre agradável. Makoto estava aborrecido; suas sobrancelhas permaneciam franzidas e os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina. 

\- Você não devia nem dar palpite na minha vida, então cala a boca.

\- Mas.... 

\- E também não quero saber das suas fantasias sexuais com o Hiroshi. – o moreno bufou, e Kiyoshi engasgou com uma risada quase cuspindo o refrigerante sobre o puff onde descansava os pés. Hanamiya lhe deu um olhar interrogativo, mas sem comentários, enquanto limpava a boca com a camiseta e se recuperava.

\- Não seja assim, Hana-chan, sei que está curioso.

\- Se continuar me chamando de Hana-chan vou fazer você mascar goma pela bunda, Kazuya. – ameaçou, mas não teve o efeito desejado, Hara apenas gargalhou fazendo seu rosto se contrair numa careta de raiva.

Ah, como desejava ter novamente poder sobre as vidas miseráveis dos seus ex-companheiros de time, suas ameaças funcionavam naquela época, todos os suicídios* que os obrigava a fazer. Bons tempos, pensou soltando um bufo e mordeu o chocolate logo sentindo-o derreter na língua e o sabor amargo se espalhar pela boca – Kiyoshi acertou a marca dessa vez.

\- Nee, Hana-chan – a voz animada de Hara se fez ouvir num tom suspeitosamente conspiratório, Hanamiya gemeu internamente sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximando. – Já usou roupa de enfermeira pra cuidar do joelho do Kiyoshi?

\- Vai se foder, Kazuya! – exclamou encerrando a chamada.

Ao seu lado Kiyoshi apenas riu. – De onde o Hara tira essas ideias? – perguntou achando tudo divertido, já tinha se acostumado com o tipo de humor e piadas entre os amigos (gangue) do namorado, mas não deixava de se surpreender ou constranger.

\- Ele não passa de um idiota – Hanamiya respondeu de má vontade, pegou o controle remoto e voltou para o catálogo. – Esse filme é estúpido.

\- Eu estava assistindo. – o ex-pivô protestou, recuperou o controle e voltou para onde estava, uma comédia romântica que Riko recomendou. Não que Hanamiya precisa saber e tornar a experiência tortuosa. 

\- Eles ficam juntos no final, qual a novidade? 

\- Makoto. – o repreendeu suavemente. 

Hanamiya suspirou como se fosse doloroso ter que suportar aquilo por mais uma noite antes de voltar a atenção para o seu livro, para ele é inconcebível como pessoas se interessam por filmes com finais repetitivos e tão falsos quanto os sorrisos que os amigos de Teppei lhe dão sempre que têm o desprazer de se encontrarem. Não que o incomode, gosta de causar esse tipo de sentimento para entretenimento próprio, é sempre divertido ver o que eles estão dispostos a engolir em nome da amizade e apreço que têm pelo Coração de Ferro. Provoca-los é quase um hobby, especialmente o quatro-olhos e a nanica-tábua.

Recorda como se fosse ontem a reação deles quando Teppei o apresentou como seu namorado, com o maior e mais ridículo sorriso de bobo alegre que já viu, as expressões deles foram impagáveis, surpresa, choque e horror seguidos de negação. Tem vontade de rir sempre que se lembra. Até cogitaram a possibilidade de ser um efeito colateral do Vicodin usado durante o tratamento da lesão no joelho, quando o único que se questionava se não estava sofrendo de confusão mental era ele próprio. Como deixou a situação chegar a tal ponto é um mistério até hoje. 

Marcando o livro pausou a leitura, não tem pressa de terminar apesar de interessante, esticou as pernas sentindo os músculos reclamarem e as descansou sobre as do namorado, que prontamente deixou suas mãos caírem sobre elas, sempre buscando por algum tipo de contato. Se fazendo confortável se permitiu dar alguma atenção a trama, sem precisar entender a história sabia que o filme estava a meio caminho do seu final, os protagonistas começavam a se dar conta dos próprios sentimentos e, como pessoas estúpidas que são, apenas complicam as coisas até o desfecho feliz. Tão previsível, pensou revirando os olhos. Ainda assim Kiyoshi parecia bastante entretido.

Sem conseguir entender o que de interessante a mente simplista dele enxerga Hanamiya o observou, a mudança de iluminação da tela fazia sombras quase fantasmagóricas no rosto dele, as sobrancelhas grossas pareciam ainda mais nítidas e os traços do rosto masculino mais acentuados. Não soube dizer se gostava ou não. Suspirou e encostou a cabeça no estofado, prestou atenção em como o semblante de Teppei muda sutilmente, a testa se franze às vezes e um sorriso ganha forma com algo engraçado acontecendo. 

Entretanto em alguns momentos sua expressão estava em branco, vazia, e isso o incomoda como uma coceira sob a pele, que se espalha até deixa-lo doente. Só não parece se encaixar em Teppei.

Kiyoshi Teppei é honesto demais para o próprio bem, mas às vezes não consegue dizer quais são os pensamentos dentro daquela cabeça-de-vento dele, porque quando quer Kiyoshi sabe esconder tudo atrás dessa expressão de tolo otimista e fachada de bom rapaz. Sendo honesto – ele tenta ser às vezes – não entende várias coisas sobre ele, apesar de se orgulhar do seu poder de observação. 

É incompreensível como ele o perdoou depois de tudo o que passaram, sem guardar uma gota de raiva ou rancor, sem nunca esfregar na sua cara todas as coisas que já fez, o joelho irreparável e a carreira no basquete destruída por um capricho seu. Esse tipo de coisa não entra na sua cabeça, perdoar não está em sua natureza.

Suspirou, talvez devesse extrair a força uma resposta dele, algo além daquela sentimentalista que nunca o convenceu completamente, um “eu te amo” e “tudo ficou no passado” não parecem suficientes para fazer esse relacionamento dar certo. Sendo bem lógico não deveria dar certo. O que é isso, um tipo de romance água com açúcar, os inimigos de ontem são os amantes de amanhã? Bufou com o pensamento absurdo, apenas devia abrir o crânio de Teppei e ver por ele próprio como funciona a coisa. 

Estalou a língua e esfregou os pés sobre as coxas do namorado, chamando sua atenção, estava entediado demais com a droga do filme, já estava tendo pensamentos estúpidos. Hora de perturba-lo um pouco.

\- Ei, Kiyoshi – começou, o tom tranquilo disfarçando a intenção maliciosa. – Você tem alguma fantasia sexual? 

Pego desprevenido Kiyoshi piscou confuso, o encarando como se não entendesse as palavras. – O quê? 

Hanamiya revirou os olhos aborrecido por ter que se repetir, mudou o tom para o que usaria com uma criança, e seria gentil se não fosse desdenhoso. – Fantasia sexual. Algo pervertido que você quer faze-

\- Sei o que é! – visivelmente perturbado se apressou em cortá-lo antes da explicação detalhada e constrangedora. 

\- E então? 

\- Não tenho.

\- Nenhuma? – insistiu, os cantos dos lábios puxados num sorriso. – Nada na sua adolescência? Algum pensamento indecente com aquela treinadora sem peito? 

\- Não, muito menos com Riko. – se apressou em dizer, Riko está presente em muitos dos seus pesadelos, o mandando triplicar o regime de treinamento. 

\- Vamos, confesse seus desejos mais sujos, Teppei. – falou e esfregou os pés sobre a virilha dele.

Isso deixou Kiyoshi alarmado, sentiu-se corar e o corpo reagir como se ele tivesse sussurrado seu nome ao pé do ouvido, engoliu seco e cuidadosamente o afastou da sua área sensível. Hanamiya tinham aquele brilho astuto nos olhos e nos lábios um sorriso dissimulado, isso quase o fez interessado com o caminho que o assunto levaria. No entanto, não é como se estivesse mentindo. Veja bem, ele é um cara de gostos simples e nunca parou para pensar em coisas como fantasias sexuais ou fetiches. E Makoto nunca pareceu se importar com o assunto também. 

\- Por que está tão insistente? – quis saber se a curiosidade repentina era por causa da conversa com Hara ou se existia algum outro motivo obscuro, com Hanamiya nunca dá para saber. 

\- Isso te perturba. É divertido te ver desconfortável. – o moreno apontou sem rodeios. 

\- Às vezes sinto que as coisas não mudaram muito desde a preparatória. – Kiyoshi confessou com um suspiro e Hanamiya apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem contestar. – Realmente não tenho uma fantasia.

A resposta pareceu decepcionar o ex-armador, que estalou a língua e voltou a abrir seu livro, parecia ter perdido completamente o interesse. – Tão entediante como sempre. – murmurou sem tirar os olhos das páginas. 

Sem se incomodar com a mudança de interesse repentina, e nem querendo continuar com o assunto, Kiyoshi voltou sua atenção para o filme que se aproximava cada vez mais da sua reta final e ocupou suas mãos com uma massagem nas pernas alheias. É uma descoberta recente que Hanamiya gosta bastante disso e ele está mais que disposto a pôr em prática essa habilidade que conseguiu durante o período de reabilitação; e é simplesmente bonito como Makoto geme e relaxa o corpo.

Subiu suas mãos até a base do joelho e voltou a descê-las com um aperto firme, passou pelo tornozelo e esfregou círculos em pontos específicos que fez Hanamiya soltar um suspiro e afundar nas almofadas. Isso o fez sorrir e repetir os movimentos sentindo-o relaxar mais e mais, quase podia imaginá-lo ronronar feito um gato. Essa é uma das coisas que acha adorável sobre Makoto – e que ele nunca o escute falar isso, para o bem da sua integridade física – essas reações dele contrastam tanto com sua personalidade que é impossível não se sentir fascinado por elas. 

Hanamiya Makoto não é alguém fácil de se lidar, é caprichoso, cheio de comentários cruéis e humor ácido, mas também e tão acessível como qualquer outra pessoa. Ele pode conversar sobre assuntos variados, falar sobre fórmulas de química com a mesma facilidade que comenta sobre o clima. Mas para ele demonstrar é uma fraqueza e Kiyoshi aprendeu a enxergar através das palavras mordazes e indiferentes, nota isso quando Hanamiya toca seu joelho com mais cuidado naqueles dias que a dor é muita e o repreende por se forçar além do limite. Essas coisas significam muito para ele, mesmo que o moreno faça pouco caso sobre elas.

Como é irônico que alguém tão observador deixa coisas como essas passarem, refletiu bebendo o último gole de refrigerante; na tela os protagonistas dão o beijo reconciliador logo depois de uma declaração clichê, mas ele não se importa com o quão previsível é, de certa forma esses filmes sempre o fazem pensar no próprio relacionamento. Meio piegas isso, mas não pode evitar este tipo de pensamento. 

Claro, foi bem mais dramático que esses filmes com toda a história do joelho, mas nunca conseguiu odiar Makoto. Teve um ano inteiro fora do país para pensar nisso, mas tudo o que sentia era tristeza por não poder se divertir com os amigos e uma vontade de encontrar Hanamiya novamente, queria enfrenta-lo novamente num jogo honesto.   
Sorrindo concluiu que valeu a pena toda sua persistência (teimosia), todas as rejeições e ameaças de quebrar seu outro joelho para ter o Garoto Mau aceitando seus sentimentos abertamente, e o correspondendo da sua maneira. Não podia estar mais feliz com o resultado.

\- Isso é repugnante – Hanamiya comentou com uma careta, e por um instante Kiyoshi pensou que ele aprendeu a “ler mentes” com Imayoshi. – Não podem fazer um filme menos meloso? 

\- É um romance, essa é a intenção. – respondeu divertido ao desligar a tevê, agora a sala era iluminada apenas pelo abajur. 

\- Como se algo assim pudesse acontecer. Esses filmes não passam de lixo feitos para iludir garotas estúpidas e idiotas sentimentais.

\- Você é tão cético. – comentou com um sorriso, moveu as pernas dele para poder se posicionar entre elas.

\- Não, sou realista – falou com o olhar sério se ajeitando para acomodar o idiota de quase dois metros e ele naquele sofá, suas pernas envolveram o corpo maior com naturalidade. – Relacionamentos eventualmente chegam ao fim, esse não é exceção.

\- Eu não vou deixar acontecer. – Kiyoshi falou firme; os olhos castanhos presos nos verdes não deixavam dúvidas da sua decisão e as mãos o segurando dava a entender que faria isso fisicamente se necessário.

Hanamiya bufou zombando dessa determinação, mas acabou sorrindo satisfeito com a resposta, gosta de provocar este lado de Teppei; agarrou-o pela camisa e o puxou para baixo, a forma grande dele cobrindo quase completamente a sua. – Isso não é você quem decide, mas vai ser divertido te ver tentar, Coração de Ferro.

O comentário fez Kiyoshi sorrir, aquele é um desafio que está preparado para lidar desde o começo, diminuindo a distância pressionou os lábios contra os dele. 

O beijo era lento, sem pressa de provar o gosto do chocolate que persiste na boca dele, apesar do sabor amargo sempre vai ser viciado neles porque Makoto é ganancioso e exigente, e ele coloca isso em tudo o que faz. Seus beijos não são suaves, ditando o ritmo com mordidas, chupando e esfregando sua língua sem decoro. Ele o prende até sua mente ficar vazia e tudo o que consegue pensar é nos lábios dele sobre os seus. 

Engolindo um gemido se afastou, sua respiração era pesada enquanto o assistia afastar os cabelos do rosto, suas pupilas dilataram quando a ponta da língua passou pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados, puxados num sorriso preguiçoso. Não se fez de rogado e o beijou novamente, sôfrego e descuidado, o abraçou pela cintura elevando seu corpo, pressionando-o no sofá, o que fez Hanamiya dar uma risada baixa que reverberou por todo o seu corpo como uma onda de excitação.

Suas mãos entraram por baixo das roupas, acariciaram suavemente todo o corpo flexível sentindo a pele arrepiar sempre que seus dedos encontram um ponto em especial. Makoto não gosta de proximidade excessiva, mas durante o tempo que estiveram juntos Kiyoshi descobriu lugares interessantes em seu corpo e gosta de dar atenção a cada um deles. Passou os dedos pelo peito tocando os mamilos até ouvi-lo gemer, percorreu a linha da coluna e sentiu a escápula acompanhar os movimentos dos braços que o envolviam. 

Hanamiya estava tão quente e receptivo, sua respiração era pesada e os movimentos languidos, arranhava sua nuca e movia os quadris deixando-o sentir a ereção entre as pernas cada vez mais evidente. Abraçando seu corpo o beijou nos lábios, rosto e pescoço vezes o bastante para ouvi-lo soltar um zumbido de aprovação, deixou a língua provar o sabor da pele e respirou seu cheiro; não consegue ter o suficiente de Makoto e isso o assusta as vezes. 

\- Pare de pensar. – Hanamiya falou irritado, puxando seus cabelos até fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos estreitados. 

Riu pelo nariz. – Desculpa.

Bufando o ex-armador revirou os olhos, sentia-se impaciente, estava se cansando de esperar por Teppei. Sem deixa-lo parar para respirar puxou aquela camiseta rosa que ele insiste em usar e a descartou no chão revelando mais da pele levemente bronzeada, sorriu, apesar de terem se afastado das competições de basquete Kiyoshi – e ele próprio – ainda mantém a compleição física, os músculos definidos e firmes. Ele gosta disso, gosta muito. 

Sem desviar os olhos do rosto dele estendeu as mãos e tocou o peito amplo notando a respiração acelerar em antecipação, os músculos do abdômen se contraíram quando suas palmas lisas desceram e passou os dedos pelo cós da calça esportiva e cueca. Lambeu os lábios, sem delongas segurou o membro duro com um aperto firme fazendo-o gemer com o contato direto da pele, Kiyoshi estremeceu e derreteu pressionando a testa contra seu ombro enquanto movia o punho no espaço limitado.

Acariciou a glande e esfregou o dedo sobre a fenda sentindo-o pulsar forte, seus toques eram lentos, o que só fazia aumentar os gemidos de Teppei e seu sorriso exultante; quem pensaria que só precisava disso para fazer o Coração de Ferro se curvar aos seus caprichos? 

Com a mão livre percorreu as costas nua e ombros largos, a pele de Kiyoshi era quente e um pouco áspera do sol, mas Makoto gosta da sensação que causa ao roçar da pele. Os braços fortes estavam tensos mantendo o peso do corpo naquela posição desajeitada para não esmaga-lo, o corpo dele é grande sobre o seu, aliás, tudo nele é grande. No começo era tão irritante a facilidade que ele o envolve, agora Hanamiya só vai aproveitar a sensação de ser completamente pressionado no colchão por todo aquele corpo enquanto apenas desfruta do prazer que Teppei sempre está disposto a lhe dar.

Sorrindo beijou a base do seu pescoço ao seu alcance e mordeu, pressionando até deixar uma impressão vermelha dos seus dentes; acima Kiyoshi cerrou os olhos respirando dolorido, mas não protestou, apenas gemeu quando Makoto beijou suavemente a pele maltratada. A marca levaria dias para desaparecer. Subiu os lábios até sua orelha, beijou e lambeu a concha rindo do tremor que isso causou.

\- Makoto... – cerrando os dentes Kiyoshi ofegou, as mãos apertavam as almofadas numa tentativa de se controlar. – Eu quero- 

\- Eu quero te chupar. – o cortou sussurrando com os lábios pressionados a orelha.

Umedecendo os lábios se ergueu com os braços esticados e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes, de repente muito consciente daquelas palavras. Abriu a boca sem conseguir pensar direito ou responder, estava desconcertado com a facilidade que o moreno fala aquele tipo de coisas, mas não foi preciso responder, tomando a iniciativa Makoto empurrou seu peito até estar sentado. Sem hesitação se moveu, ajoelhando entre suas pernas sorriu malicioso, os dedos ágeis no cós da calça e a boca quente em seu baixo ventre lambendo a área sensível, soltou um suspiro. 

\- Espera, Makoto- 

\- Por que? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e lhe dando um olhar sardônico. – Dá última vez você gostou de foder a minha boca. 

As pontas das orelhas de Kiyoshi queimaram ao lembrar como se deixou levar pelo calor do momento, empurrando-o até a garganta, não que Hanamiya é contra esse tratamento, mas gosta de provoca-lo sobre isso quando tem a oportunidade. Não costuma agir assim, mas com Makoto é tudo tão cru, visceral demais para se conter. Mordendo o lábio o deixou puxar o restante das roupas, engoliu seco, seu pênis finalmente estava livre do desconforto que elas causavam. 

\- Vamos nos divertir, Kiyoshi. 

Gemendo deixou a cabeça cair no encosto assim que os lábios do moreno envolveram a glande, chupando e lambendo com sons altos para provoca-lo, estava dando certo, seu corpo tremia cada vez que o calor úmido o envolvia completamente, a língua pressionando a pele sensível e os dedos acariciando o que ele não consegue colocar na boca. Cerrando os punhos tentava acalmar a respiração e controlar o instinto de meter-se naquela boca, não queria forçar e empurrar demais, não dessa vez, mas era tão difícil manter esse tipo de pensamento quando Makoto está lhe dando um boquete.

\- Hun, tão bom... 

\- Geralmente sou talentoso. – Hanamiya respondeu divertido fazendo uma pausa para respirar, os cantos dos lábios puxados num sorriso; ele tinha o rosto afogueado e suor escorria do templo. 

Tudo o que o ex-pivô queria agora era beijá-lo, deita-lo e fazer amor a noite toda, mas as unhas beliscando suas coxas o fizeram repensar isso. Exalando segurando os cabelos negros numa reação impensada quando ele voltou a chupar, céus, Makoto era tão incrível usando a boca. 

Em meio a nevoa de prazer obscurecendo sua mente o observou, aos seus olhos Makoto é sempre sensual, sempre buscando satisfação mútua, sempre se mostrando provocante e exigente; mesmo agora ajoelhado entre suas pernas lhe dando prazer com a boca Kiyoshi não pode deixar de sentir que Hanamiya o tem sob controle, que ele está exatamente onde o moreno quer. E talvez ele realmente não se importa, não agora. Lambendo os lábios secos apertou os dedos nos cabelos dele, suas mãos pesaram no topo da cabeça pressionando-o mais sem remorso e gemendo entredentes moveu os quadris buscando mais contato. 

Hanamiya gemeu e fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça do pau dele tocar sua garganta, seus lábios estavam inchados e quentes da fricção e na língua sentia o gosto do pré-gozo pesado e forte, fazendo-o gemer mais. Não é um segredo que gosta de dar prazer a Kiyoshi, se sente quente ouvindo os gemidos roucos e ofegantes, vendo o Coração de Ferro perder o controle e se deixando levar pelo prazer, essas reações fazem seu pau pulsar dentro da calça. Mas não é o suficiente.

Sentindo os músculos das coxas tensos se afastou limpando o queixo, tomou respirações profundas enquanto apertava a base do pau dele com um sorriso ladino, impedindo-o de gozar. – Ainda não. 

Kiyoshi queria protestar, mas novamente as unhas em sua coxa o impediram, apenas o deixou mover os dedos por seu membro sem muita pressão, estimulando, mas não dando o prazer real que queria. Entretanto não foram esses toques que o fizeram cerrar a mandíbula, o contato dos lábios macios no seu joelho causou um tremor involuntário e uma picada aguda que subiu pela perna. Não é algo novo que Makoto sente um prazer sádico em tocar a cicatriz deixada pela cirurgia, mas a visão dele dando atenção a ela sempre criava uma tensão na boca do estômago que o ex-pivô achava difícil de lidar. 

\- Você sempre vai lembrar – Hanamiya sussurrou com o olhar sério, os lábios mal tocando a pele danificada. – Nunca vai conseguir apagar minha marca. 

Contraindo as mãos sobre o estofado soltou um gemido baixo, seu pênis pulsou quando a língua úmida percorreu toda a extensão da cicatriz e os dentes rasparam sobre as marcas. – Nunca vou esquecer. E não vou deixar você esquecer.

\- Hun, quero você dentro, Teppei. – sussurrou e antes de ouvir qualquer palavra se ergueu tirando a camisa para logo sentir as mãos grandes percorrendo seu dorso, tocando seu peito e a linha das costelas. 

Deixou que ele abaixasse suas roupas, seu membro pulsava por atenção e o estômago se contraia de ansiedade, mas não o apressou. Fechou os olhos o sentindo espalhar beijos por sua barriga e soltou um zumbido de aprovação, as mãos dele estavam novamente sobre sua pele, envolvendo seu corpo, o tocando completamente. Puxou o ar entredentes quando apertaram suas nádegas o puxando para mais perto, um dedo circulou sua entrada antes de forçar passagem, não havia lubrificação por isso gemeu dolorido ao ser penetrado.

\- Makoto – o castanho respirou o olhando de baixo, as pupilas dilatas de desejo e necessidade. – Te quero tanto. – confessou e o puxou para o seu colo sem dar tempo para o moreno pensar. Beijou e tocou a pele quente deixando marcas no peito nu, beliscou e provocou os mamilos com lambidas lentas enquanto suas mãos apertavam sua bunda, seu pênis se esfregava na pele macia conforme o moreno se movia. 

O segurando pelos ombros Hanamiya o empurrou de volta contra o sofá, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os cabelos bagunçados grudados a pele clara, se esticou até a mesa do abajur e abriu a gaveta procurando por algo que Teppei não deu atenção, distraído demais com a pressão que a bunda de Makoto fazia em seu membro. Não demorou muito para encontrar o que queria, o tubo de lubrificante com cheiro de cereja, presente de Hara porque é engraçado dar esse tipo de coisa. 

\- Você faz ou-

\- Eu faço. – Kiyoshi o cortou respirando entredentes. Esse é um pequeno prazer seu, gosta de prepara-lo, ver e sentir Makoto se contorcer com seus dedos dentro dele. 

Sem uma palavra Hanamiya se inclinou até seu rosto estar pressionado no ombro do castanho e afastou as pernas; Kiyoshi lambeu os lábios ansiosamente, tinha uma visão privilegiada das costas curvadas e traseiro empinado dele, a pele suada brilhava sob a luz fraca. Com os dedos lubrificados circulou sua entrada sentindo-o se contrair ao toque e respirar fundo, com a outra mão acariciou os cabelos na base da nuca fazendo-o relaxar enquanto empurrava o primeiro dedo escutando seu gemido. Pressionou um beijo demorado no ombro dele e esperou até se acostumar com a sensação. 

Seus primeiros movimentos eram cuidadosos prestando atenção em cada reação do moreno, queria ser suave dessa vez, prepara-lo da forma certa para não causar dor depois. Deslizou os dedos dentro e fora provocando suspiros baixos de Makoto, e teve que conter seus próprios ruídos o assistindo mover os quadris contra sua mão fazendo o dedo entrar mais fundo. Sentia as mãos dele pressionarem seus ombros buscando apoio quando introduziu o segundo dedo, esticando-o, mas só o ouviu gemer languido e necessitado quando adicionou o terceiro dedo. 

\- Teppei – falou mordendo o lábio e se afastou. – Se apresse, idiota. 

\- Mas-

\- Eu quero o seu pau. 

Aquelas palavras fizeram seu membro pulsar dolorido, e se perguntassem Kiyoshi diria que soavam manhosas e suplicantes, mas Hanamiya iria negar sem pestanejar alegando que Teppei estava imaginado coisas como um idiota que é. Com um suspiro derrotado puxou os dedos ouvindo um zumbido de aprovação da garganta dele.

Makoto estava no controle novamente e isso fazia um sorriso provocador se formar nos lábios finos, ele se acomodou no sofá e o puxou junto dele, numa posição muito semelhante a que estavam no começo. As pernas tonificadas o envolveram com facilidade e os quadris se ergueram facilitando seu acesso. Teve que parar por um momento para respirar, o beijou nos lábios e tocou seu rosto antes de pressionar a glande contra sua entrada.

Hanamiya se deixou afundar no sofá e assistiu o pau de Kiyoshi entrando, abrindo caminho no seu interior numa tortura gostosa e frustrante, o sentimento familiar de ardor fazia seu corpo tremer, não importa quantas vezes fizessem aquilo, nunca se acostumaria com o tamanho daquele pau. Ansioso lambeu os lábios e ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele, Kiyoshi tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração e respirava fundo como quem quer se conter, isso quase o fez rir, era hilário o quão sério ele parecia nessas horas.

Sorrindo moveu os quadris, isso chamou a atenção do castanho, que o olhou de um jeito tão intenso que não conseguiu segurar o gemido de prazer que isso lhe causou. Com os olhos presos nos dele mordeu o lábio e moveu as mãos pelo tórax, seus mamilos eram sensíveis ao toque e a pele quente começava a se tornar úmida de suor em toda parte, seu baixo ventre vibrou em antecipação quando tocou os fios negros. Kiyoshi também sentiu, tomando uma respiração brusca e ruidosa acompanhou seus dedos e Hanamiya sorriu gemendo, dando um show para ele envolveu a mão no seu pau e uma onda de prazer se espalhou pelo corpo quando moveu o punho num ritmo lento.

\- Hun, Teppei. – gemeu ofegante, seus lábios curvados num sorriso, enquanto esfregava a cabeça vermelha e úmida pressionando-a na palma lisa. 

Kiyoshi tragou saliva com a visão de Hanamiya se tocando, gemeu rouco e baixo, sentia o interior dele contrair e apertá-lo, teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não se empurrar de uma vez dentro dele ou gozar ali mesmo. Céus, Makoto ia leva-lo a loucura desse jeito. Fez uma pausa tentando se acalmar, com a mandíbula cerrada respirou fundo e apertou suas mãos nos quadris deixando marcas dos seus dedos na pele branca antes de continuar a penetrá-lo, agora com mais pressa, porém o mesmo cuidado. 

Observou as reações dele, os movimentos e expressões, o moreno estava à vontade com o corpo relaxado e passivo. Apesar da pouca resistência queria ser gentil para aproveitarem o máximo do sentimento, gosta dos momentos calmos quando Makoto está sonolento ou preguiçoso demais, que ele não é exigente e apenas abraça o que recebe. Mas claro que Hanamiya vai dificultar as coisas agora, podia ver isso no sorriso divertido repuxando os lábios finos e o olhar de satisfação e vitória no rosto dele. Aquele era mais um jogo para o Garoto Mau; e ele tinha acabado de perder. 

Arqueando o corpo Hanamiya suspirou sentindo-o ir mais fundo, sentia-se cheio, a pelve dele contra sua pele era uma pressão familiar. Com um brilho nos olhos suas mãos abandonaram o membro e agora agarravam suas coxas e nádegas, as afastando num convite para Kiyoshi meter de uma vez como desejava. Estava impaciente, ávido por rápido e forte, queria o sentimento intenso de Teppei o fodendo sem reservas até se esgotarem, por isso franziu as sobrancelhas quando isso não aconteceu. 

\- O que está, haa... esperando, idiota? – perguntou irritado, o sentiu mover os quadris nesse ritmo lento, quase preguiçoso. – Mais forte...!

Ignorando o pedido o castanho recuou o corpo, o membro deslizou para fora e Makoto grunhiu frustrado arranhando os braços que o mantinham no lugar; não é do seu feitio torturar, mas só dessa vez não queria ceder as vontades do moreno e levar as coisas do seu jeito. Voltou a penetra-lo com um gemido rouco, as paredes do canal apertado se contraiam em volta do seu pênis e Hanamiya se movia junto querendo acelerar as coisas; investiu pressionando os quadris firmemente em suas nádegas o ouvindo gemer e respirar fundo.

Pegando o ritmo suas estocadas eram languidas deixando-o sentir completamente cada movimento seu, a forma que seu pênis sai e entra, de novo e de novo. Um prazer quente e vibrante se espalhava no seu interior descendo pela espinha feito eletricidade, sentia o coração bater forte com a visão de Makoto corado com os lábios separados gemendo e buscando ar, isso o excita ainda mais, esse sentimento de desejo apenas cresce e se acumula na boca do estômago. Saber que ele é o único que deixa o Garoto Mau assim, uma bagunça de gemidos e lamentos necessitados, o incita. 

\- Mais forte...

\- Não hoje.

\- Kiyoshi. 

\- Hnn, Makoto – sussurrou. Inclinado sobre ele afastou os cabelos dos olhos verdes, acariciou o rosto vermelho e deixou o polegar percorrer os lábios inchados, o olhar de prazer e raiva em eu rosto o fazia gemer. – Você fica tão bonito assim...

Hanamiya o olhou feio, mas não respondeu, colocou a língua para fora e envolveu o dedo com os lábios, prendendo-o entre os dentes com uma mordida dolorida o chupou fazendo um zumbido com a garganta que foi direto para o pau de Kiyoshi. Contraiu os quadris indo de encontro aos dele, buscando mais do atrito que lhe era negado e com as mãos agarrou o corpo grande, deixando as unhas afundarem na carne o puxou para mais perto. Sentia seus nervos em chamas, precisa de mais e precisa agora, porra! 

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas o encarou soltando o dígito úmido de saliva e as marcas dos seus dentes. – Me toque. 

\- Estou tocando. – Kiyoshi falou percorrendo suas mãos grandes pelo corpo esbelto, tocando todas as partes que suas mãos alcançavam, o sentia se mover de encontro as suas carícias, a pele se arrepiava e aquecia respondendo seus toques; segurou suas coxas o erguendo um pouco e recuou os quadris ouvindo seu lamento só para investir novamente, forte e profundo, do jeito que ele mais gosta, e Makoto gemia exalando, se movendo junto. Inclinado sobre ele esmagou seus lábios juntos num beijo urgente, suas investidas se tornaram erráticas conforme se perdia no beijo, gemidos e suspiros. 

Makoto gemeu, não ligava que estava inclinado numa posição desconfortável, o corpo dobrado e o pescoço num ângulo que vai deixa-lo dolorido mais tarde, tudo o que importa é a cabeça do pau grosso de Teppei pressionando sua próstata a cada investida e as mãos grandes agarradas ao interior das suas pernas mantendo-as espalhadas. Amanhã vai ostentar marcas ali. E ele adora isso. 

Gemeu quando Kiyoshi se ergueu quebrando o beijo para apoiar as mãos no estofado mudando o ângulo das estocadas; abraçou o corpo maior com as pernas, seus pés pressionando a lombar dele, isso limita os movimentos, mas Teppei compensa com estocadas curtas e firmes, o fazendo gemer com mais vontade. Seus dedos agarram os cabelos castanhos, puxando-os e arranhando onde conseguia, não ia durar muito mais tempo, sua pele estava suada e tão quente, o ar entre eles era tão sufocante e pegajoso, quase podia senti-lo pesar em sua língua. 

Fechou os olhos sentindo esse sentimento que o enche até a borda e o faz derreter no prazer que Teppei lhe dá, pressionou a cabeça nas almofadas e arqueou o corpo estremecendo ao gozar por todo seu estômago e peito com um gemido, suas mãos apertaram as almofadas buscando um pouco de autocontrole até liberar sua última gota com um suspiro rouco. Lentamente seus músculos relaxaram e os membros pesaram conforme a onda de prazer diminuía; estava sensível e cansado e ofegante, mas a mente leve e vazia de qualquer tipo de pensamento, como num estado de dormência e isso para Hanamiya, que pensa demais, é uma dádiva.

Abriu os olhos depois de uns instantes e observou a expressão de êxtase do castanho, o rosto afogueado pelo esforço e calor; ele mantinha aquele sorriso tolo nos lábios que correspondia ao seu preguiçoso e saciado. Queria beijá-lo, sentir a respiração quente em sua boca e os lábios nos seus. 

\- Vem aqui. – murmurou e Kiyoshi obedeceu pressionando os lábios contra os seus em mais um beijo. 

Acolheu o calor que voltava a inundar seu corpo, o deixou beijá-lo com lambidas demoradas e caricias suaves gemendo na boca dele a cada investida, Kiyoshi já estava no seu limite também, se movendo com estocadas brutas. Não demorou muito para senti-lo tenso apertando seu corpo com os braços longos e gozar com um gemido rouco e respiração contida. Ele relaxou soltando todo o peso em seu peito, mas Makoto não reclamou, apenas enterrou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos deixando-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, beijou-o no templo e esperou se acalmar. 

Levou alguns minutos para voltarem a se mover, ainda sentiam-se pesados e preguiçosos demais, mas Kiyoshi sempre sentimental demais para o gosto de Hanamiya o abraçou beijando seu pescoço e queixo, um grande sorriso de tolo feliz nos lábios. – Te amo, Makoto.

\- Eu sei. – o moreno respondeu com um sorriso convencido e o puxou para outro beijo. 

Estavam suados e pegajosos, sentia sêmen escorrendo pelo corpo, o sofá iria cheirar a sexo por semanas e era desconfortável ficar deitado ali por mais tempo, precisavam de um banho urgente e o estofado vai manchar se não se apressarem, mas apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou. Mais tarde se preocuparia com essas coisas, agora só queria aproveitar mais um pouco o momento com Teppei.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, o que achou?? Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo demais na hora de ler, não tenho muito controle sobre o que escrevo e acabo exagerando (oops!), mas espero que tenha gostado, nem que só um pouquinho ^-^   
> Bem, eu adorei escrever essa fic porque acho que consegui colocar pelo menos uma parte da minha visão do relacionamento deles, e também pelo lemon, fazia muito tempo que não escrevia um e apesar de ter gostado do resultado sinto que perdi um pouco o jeito da coisa rs Me desculpe se eles estiverem muito fora do personagem, acho meio complicado manter eles (especialmente o Kiyoshi).  
> Suicídios*: é um treinamento para aumentar a resistência física ou “explosão” e velocidade dos jogadores.  
> ~Kissus~


End file.
